Hector Hawke (Magic's Blade)
Hector Hawke is the protagonist of "Magic's Blade" by TheNuttyAuthor on fanfiction.net. He is a mage trained in swordfighting rather than magic, and indeed only knows one spell. Appearance Personality Hector is devoted to being the absolute best warrior he can, due to insecurity about being a mage. He comes across as rather noble in spirit, though he doesn't always have the most honourable intentions in mind. Although he and Bethany were both mages, he sometimes finds it hard to trust mages he doesn't know, and worries that learning any more magic will turn him into a rather different man than he is. He has defined himself by not performing magic and instead following the way of the sword. While he knows of his attraction to men, he hides it due to the fear that he will be ridiculed by Carver, deemed a girl by Gamlen, and disowned by Leandra. He holds a grudge rather easily. Due to internalized homophobia, he tends to the drink when he catches himself admiring men, refusing to allow himself give in to what he feels is the filth inside him. He has growing attractions toward both Anders and Fenris, but refuses to acknowledge either one. Physical Appearance Hector stands at six feet even, and is rather muscular due to his training as a warrior. He has dark brown eyes and light brown skin, as he is half Rivani, and wears his black hair in a braid to keep it out of his face. He has a smattering of dark brown freckles on his face due to his Fereldan heritage. At about the ninth chapter in "Magic's Blade," Hector starts to grow a beard so that he will be taken more seriously. This has the unfortunate side effect of Anders ruffling the beard and trying to kiss Hector, who dislikes this form of flirtation. Biography History Hector is the son of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell. While he and his sister, Bethany, both inherited magical abilities, Hector discovered that he was more interested in swords than magic early on, and trained alongside Carver when receiving instruction in sword-fighting. As a result, his father looked upon Hector with disgrace, as the only spell Hector bothered to learn was that of healing; it helped matters little that Hector preferred the romantic company of men to women, which his father heavily disapproved of. His parents were constantly focused on the training of the family mages, despite the fact that Malcolm Hawke sorely wished that Hector and Bethany hadn't inherited magic. While Hector rejected magic, Bethany embraced it, and Hector never stopped resenting her for it. When his father died, Hector had to be the "man of the house," and spent much of his time working in the fields to help provide for the family. He attempted pursuing a military career when the Fifth Blight was announced, and went off to Ostagar with Carver; however, that career was over almost as soon as it started, and the Hawke brothers only survived Ostagar due to fleeing for their lives. Bethany died as she attempted to confront an ogre blocking the way to freedom, and the remainder of the Hawke family fled to Kirkwall, along with Aveline Vallen. Equipment, Powers and Abilities Hector generally wears whatever set of armor that he can find (which Gamlen doesn't try to sell), and usually grabs a massive claymore to fight in battle. His sole magical power is to heal, and while he is rather talented at pouring his healing spells into health potions and injury kits, he refuses to out himself as a mage. Hector also has the ability to sense when magic is being used or the Fade is being drawn upon, and he doesn't like to mention it because he feels it makes him more of a mage. Most of his abilities, however, are related to his skill with two-handed weapons, and he is rather talented at swinging a sword in battle. He was trained in Lothering, and as such, isn't the world's best soldier. Relationships Trivia Category:Humans Category:Fan Stories